Troublesome
by Elektrea
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba et Hanabi ont été envoyés pour aider Sakura après une mission ANBU échouée. Ce qui se passe durant le sauvetage les laisse tous confus. (TRADUCTION)


_**C'est une traduction du One-Shot du même nom de Lady Sassy Sas.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie au nom d'elle et moi d'avoir envie de lire cet OS sur ce couple vraiment hors du commun, mais que j'apprécie beaucoup. ^^**_

 _ **Voici le lien vers l'OS original : s/10323951/1/Troublesome**_

 **TROUBLESOME**

Il courait à travers les arbres, impatient d'atteindre le lieu du problème. Il avait été envoyé à l'avance du reste de son équipe d'ANBU.

Tsunade l'avait appelé à son bureau il y a une demi-heure, lui disant qu'une équipe d'ANBU de deux membres avait été envoyé sur une mission d'infiltration à un kilomètre de la frontière du pays de la neige. Ce binôme travaillait en collaboration avec une paire d'ANBU du pays du printemps.

Bien que Shikamaru n'ait pas reçu les détails exacts de ce qu'ils faisaient, il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'est que quelque chose avait mal tourné et que par conséquent, ces anbus avaient besoin d'aide.

Il avait été envoyé dès que le compte rendu avec trois autres membres de l'ANBU fut fini, pendant que les autres le rejoindraient dès qu'ils pouvaient.

« Shikamaru ? »

Il porta sa main à son cou pour appuyer sur un bouton, « Oui ? »

« Quelle est ta situation ? »

« ETA 10 minutes. Pas plus d'informations sur leur emplacement ? »

Il y eu un bruissement à l'autre bout. « Aucun changement. »

« Kuso ! » Il prit de la vitesse. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Nous sommes juste derrière toi, Shikamaru. Nous arriverons environ cinq minutes après toi. » La voix de Kiba rejoignit la conversation.

« Qui est avec toi ? »

« Hanabi et Ino. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas pendant une longue minute. Réfléchissant rapidement à son plan, il le modifia légèrement. « Galère. »

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Demande à Hanabi si elle peut voir quoi que ce soit. »

Ça parlait rapidement pendant quelques secondes alors que Kiba demandait à Hanabi. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne murmure une réponse et que Kiba la relaye à Shikamaru. « Elle dit qu'il y a beaucoup de chakra émanant au Nord-ouest quelques mètres en avant. »

Les sourcils de Shikamaru se plissèrent. « T'a-t-elle dit qu'est-ce qui le produisait ? »

Quelques grésillements crépitèrent à son oreillette. « Elle ne sait pas. Elle dit qu'il y a beaucoup de perturbations et que c'est irrégulier. »

Shikamaru soupira. « A dans cinq minutes. Accélérez le rythme. »

* * *

Il s'arrêta sur une branche et sonda la zone en une fraction de seconde avant de descendre à côté d'un des membres ANBU du binôme qui était épuisé.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Nara ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en envoyant une autre bande d'ennemi à travers la clairière qu'elle avait fait.

« Désolé. La prochaine fois, essayes de ne pas te retrouver dans une situation gênante. Je jouissais de mon congé jusqu'à ce que je doive venir et sauver ton petit cul. » Il bondit en arrière en bloquant un kunai avec la garde de son bras.

Sakura haletait et mit ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je te plains certains d'entre nous doivent travailler tu sais ! Nous ne pouvons pas tous nous asseoir sur nos derrières et regarder passer les nuages. »

Shikamaru grogna alors qu'il repoussait deux ennemis en même temps. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour une autre réponse sarcastique que déjà plusieurs ennemis leur sautaient dessus.

« D'où diable viennent-ils tous !? Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il surmonté la signature du jutsu de Naruto !? » cria Sakura alors qu'elle envoyait trois corps voler.

« À peine, ils disparaissent tous dans des bouffées de fumée, » rétorqua Shikamaru. « Ce serait plus facile si j'avais quelques secondes pour faire mes sceaux. »

Sakura laissa échapper un cri puissant et claqua son talon au sol, envoyant directement tous les ennemis voler dans le voisinage. Shikamaru, qui avait tout juste réussi à se tenir au sol avec son chakra, lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Sakura haussa les épaules en retour. « Je t'en prie. »

« Merci. » Il resta impassible. « La prochaine fois prévient moi. »

« Je l'ai fait j'ai crié. »

Shikamaru secoua la tête défaitiste avant d'exécuter rapidement ses mudras. « Kagemane no Jutsu ! »

Une ombre courut sur le sol, se divisant et s'étendant pour aller se rattacher aux ombres des ennemis autour d'eux. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'écrièrent en état de choc car ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se déplacer de leur propre gré.

Sakura se retourna brusquement quand elle sentit de nouvelles sources de chakra entraient dans le champ de bataille.

« Détends-toi. C'est le reste de l'équipe de sauvetage. »

« Attention devant ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ino en venant vers eux.

Sakura secoua juste la tête. « Longue histoire. Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un sur le chemin ? »

« Rien. Sakura, où est ton partenaire ? » Kiba se glissa à ses côtés.

Du coin de l'œil, Shikamaru vit le corps de Sakura se raidir face à la question avant de se reprendre sur sa faible réponse. « Brûlé. »

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes alors qu'ils comptaient dans le nombre d'otages qu'ils avaient. Sakura soupira avant de pousser son masque sur le côté et de cracher le sang de sa bouche. Remplaçant son masque, elle s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne debout devant sa première victime.

Elle s'accroupit et commença à fouiller dans les vêtements du cadavre, murmurant tout en continuant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Merde. »

Ils ont tous regardé alors que Sakura passait sa main dans ses cheveux et retournait chercher quelque chose.

« Sakura ? Sakura ? Sakura ! »

« Quoi !? » cria-t-elle.

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard ennuyé en répondant. « Que cherches-tu ? »

Sakura s'arrêta brusquement, le regardant confuse. « Hein ? »

« Que cherches-tu ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, patiemment.

Sakura continua à le regarder confuse. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il entendit du mouvement, chuchota des mots et regarda les yeux de Sakura se vider de toute expression pendant une seconde avant de redevenir normaux.

Hanabi et Kiba se placèrent debout à côté de lui et observèrent les yeux de Sakura entrés et se flouter.

« Hanabi… » dit Shikamaru tranquillement.

La jeune fille acquiesça et activa son byakugan, observant les alentours et tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Kiba traina des pieds avant de renifler l'air. Il grogna légèrement et erra au milieu des ennemis capturés, les assommant les uns après les autres.

« Garde celui-ci conscient, Kiba. Nous en rapportons trois. Le reste sera éliminé », ordonna Shikamaru d'une voix dure, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la ninja aux cheveux roses.

« Il n'y a rien là-bas et rien d'inhabituel ici », reporta Hanabi, pour lequel elle eut un bref signe de tête.

« Allez aider Kiba à disposer le reste. »

Cinq autres minutes passèrent avec des cris de terreur et des plaintes pour que leurs vies soient épargnées mais l'ANBU ne prêta aucune attention à eux. Ils étaient rapides et efficaces à ce qu'ils faisaient et ne montraient aucune pitié.

Le corps de Sakura tomba sur le sol mou et il entendit un cri derrière lui alors qu'Ino regagnait son propre corps.

Relâchant son jutsu, Shikamaru alla l'aider à se lever et l'amena aux autres, à côté de la medic-in inconsciente.

« Ino ? »

Ino frissonna et pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de répondre. « Elle- Quelque chose ne va pas. Ses pensées sont vagues et dispersées mais je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui ne va pas car elle m'a expulsé de force elle est toujours la seule personne qui peut le faire. » Ino repris son souffle avant de continuer, « Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. C'est comme si quelqu'un utilisait la même technique que mon clan, mais je suis sortis avant qu'il réussisse ce qu'il faisait, mais il a été déconcentré pendant le processus. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Shikamaru s'accroupit à côté de sa coéquipière blonde. Son esprit réfléchissait à tous les scénarios, résultats et probabilités possibles en rejetant tout ce qui n'avait pas de sens. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, « Elle semblait bien quand je suis arrivé. »

Ino secoua la tête, « Honnêtement, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est arrivé, pourquoi ou quand. »

Le Nara fit rouler sa boucle d'oreille en pensant.

Kiba et Hanabi finirent d'incinérer les corps des morts et de sécuriser la zone avant de rejoindre les autres.

Kiba renifla l'air et devint tendu, « Nous devons partir et tout de suite. »

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard bref coup d'œil et hocha la tête, « Akamaru est avec toi ? »

L'Inuzuka secoua la tête, « Il se remet toujours de la dernière mission. »

« Alors ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu. Ino, ça va ? », quand il obtint un hochement de tête en réponse il poursuivit, « Bien, vous trois vous prenez les captifs. Je me charge de Sakura. Je veux retourner à Konoha dans une heure. »

Les trois autres inclinèrent la tête et rassemblèrent leurs affaires tandis que Shikamaru prit la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses et la jeta sur son épaule. « Allons-y. »

* * *

« Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, n'est-ce pas ? », grogna Ibiki dans la salle d'observation silencieuse.

Il y avait une tension qui était restée pendant les deux derniers jours, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la mission terminée, qui consistait à sauver Sakura. Les captifs, qu'ils avaient ramenés, avaient été directement emmenés dans le quartier général T&I et avaient été soumis à un interrogatoire afin d'obtenir des réponses.

Jusqu'à présent, l'interrogateur n'avait pas eu cette chance. L'un d'eux était mort la première nuit. Le suivant était tombé inconscient au milieu du deuxième jour et ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Quant au troisième … Shikamaru prit une dernière bouffée de la cigarette entre ses doigts, avant de l'envoyer au sol avec une pichenette et de marcher dessus.

Il soupira et se retourna, regardant fixement le prisonnier de derrière la vitre teintée semi-réfléchissante.

« Hatake et Uchiwa ne sont pas encore revenus ? »

« Non. Hokage-sama a dit qu'ils ne vont probablement pas revenir avant encore deux mois. »

« Kuso nous n'avons pas le temps. »

En pensant, Ibiki regarda du coin de l'œil l'homme se trouvant à ses côtés. Il aimait bien le jeune Nara. Il lui rappelait le dernier chef du clan. Shikamaru était un peu comme Shikaku à bien des égards, mais dans les années qui ont suivi la guerre, il avait dépassé son père intellectuellement.

Shikamaru avait survolé les rangs jusqu'à devenir ANBU et dans l'année, il avait été promu à la tête du renseignement et travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Yamanaka Ino qui était chef des interrogatoires. Tous les deux s'étaient incroyables de voir comment ils tissaient leurs secteurs distincts ensembles.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de missions qu'ils avaient planifiées qui se sont mal passées, c'est pourquoi cette mission de Sakura et son partenaire a pris tout le monde au dépourvu. Ils avaient besoin de trouver ce qui se passait au Sud et pourquoi.

Ce qui le ramena au présent. Il regardait avec intérêt Shikamaru observer le prisonnier de l'autre côté de la vitre, mais il savait que l'homme réfléchissait à un moyen de briser ledit prisonnier.

Finalement, le Nara soupira et se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index. « Cela va prendre plus de cigarettes pour comprendre. Je reviens dès que je trouve quelque chose. En attendant, continues à travailler sur lui et s'il laisse échapper quoi que ce soit, fais le moi savoir. »

Ibiki hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Shikamaru quitta la salle.

* * *

Ino, Choji et Kiba étaient déjà là quand il est entré dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il salua les autres et alla s'appuyer contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps, évaluant les dégâts, avant de se reposer sur son visage pâle.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Ino essaya de lui donner un sourire rassurant, mais cela apparut comme une grimace. « Ils ont guéri toutes ses blessures physiques. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête, « Et qu'en est-il de- »

« Tsunade ne sait toujours pas. Elle ne trouve rien d'anormal avec son chakra médical et je ne peux même pas entrer à l'intérieur de sa tête pour me renseigner. »

Il y eut un blanc après cela ils se regardaient entre eux, ou observaient la chambre, ou poser leur regard sur la patiente occupant le lit.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si on l'a dit à Naruto et aux autres ? »

« Kakashi et Sasuke savent. Ils ont été envoyés pour trouver des indices. Je ne sais pas pour le reste. » Répondit Shikamaru à Choji.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Sakura alors qu'elle remua légèrement, mais ils furent déçus quand ils virent qu'elle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Shikamaru la fixait sans comprendre tout en essayant de trouver une solution sur la façon de briser le prisonnier. Pour toute la renommée de son élégance, il ne sûr estime pas qu'il a vécu jusqu'à l'attente de cette minute.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte et un chunin incertain passa la tête. Quand ils avaient espionnés Shikamaru, ils se sont frayés un chemin jusqu'à lui. Shikamaru se baissa car le chunin pourrait transmettre le message de sa présence. Le chunin prit les jambes à son cou et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Shikamaru resta dans cette position, rassemblant les informations avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. « Ino, viens avec moi. »

La blonde le suivit rapidement, ils descendirent et traversèrent l'hôpital jusqu'à arriver dans une salle vide. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, il ferma la porte et posa des sceaux pour insonoriser la pièce.

« Shik- »

Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger. « Ibiki pense qu'une partie de l'esprit de Sakura peut être dans la tête des prisonniers. »

Ino le regarda avec stupéfaction avant de lui jeter un regard dubitatif. « Pourquoi ? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Il avait vraiment envie d'une cigarette maintenant. « Je ne peux pas le savoir. C'en est d'autant plus gênant. »

« Mais cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi diable une partie de son esprit serait-elle dans un autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je vais essayer de comprendre. »

« Plus précisément, comment pourrait-il ? Ne penses-tu pas que nous aurions remarqué s'il avait essayé un jutsu ? »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux en pensant à ce sujet. Il rejoua la situation dans sa tête, à partir du moment où il était arrivé, jusqu'au moment où ils l'avaient laissé et il réalisa qu'Ino avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse utiliser un jutsu comme ça au milieu du chaos. Mais quelque chose le titiller au fond de son esprit. Ses yeux se sont ouverts.

« Le chakra irrégulier dont Hanabi a parlé, tu t'en souviens ? »

Ino hocha la tête en hésitant pas tout à fait sûr d'où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

Shikamaru soupira impatiemment. « Penses-y. Il faut beaucoup de concentration et de chakra pour ce genre de jutsu, non ? Eh bien, s'il a essayé avant que nous ne soyons arrivés, Sakura l'aurait jeté de son esprit comme elle le fait avec toi ? »

« Et si elle l'a fait quand il n'était pas tout à fait entrait en elle, elle l'aurait pu le rejeter tandis qu'il cherchait dans sa tête, et se défaire de lui ! » compris Ino, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Exactement. » Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Veux-tu t'amuser à fouiller dans le cerveau des gens ? »

Un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage de la blonde. « Oh que oui. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les rayons de soleil brillaient à travers la fenêtre recouvrant d'une lueur d'orée la chambre d'hôpital et ses occupants.

Shikamaru s'assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, prenant la main de Sakura dans les siennes, et penchait sur son visage ne la quittant jamais des yeux.

Donc il remarqua tout de suite son visage se plisser et elle commença à remuer sous les couvertures. Il lui fallut quelques tentatives avant qu'elle puisse finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit quand il la vit regarder autour d'elle confuse avant de poser ses yeux verts émeraudes sur lui.

« Shikamaru ? »

Il haussa un sourcil en réponse.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ? »

« T'es une femme galère », déclara-t-il en réponse.

« Que ? » Elle avait l'air encore plus perplexe.

Shikamaru rit avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle, tenant toujours sa main dans les siennes. « Tu as saboté ta mission. »

« Mission ? Quelle mission ? »

Shikamaru lui lança un regard curieux avant d'avoir pitié d'elle et de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait. Une demi-heure plus tard, il la regardait curieusement et avec amusement alors qu'elle affichait un regard incrédule sur son visage.

« Ok… Ça… » Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas quel qualificatif utiliser.

« Craint ? Ouais. » Il s'avança et se pencha vers elle posant son front contre le sien. « Essayes de ne pas me donner de crises cardiaques pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas si vieux. »

Sakura sourit et rit doucement. Shikamaru ferma ses yeux et l'écouta, se laissant baigner de cette douce mélodie.

« Alors combien de temps ai-je été endormie ? »

« Environ une semaine. »

« Quoi ? »

Shikamaru se mit à rire alors qu'elle se mit à radoter et déblatérer sur les choses qu'elle avait manquées ou devait être faites à l'hôpital.

Sakura fit la moue. « Pourquoi tu ries ? »

« Tu te rends compte que les médecins et les infirmières sont les pires patients, non ? »

Elle poussa un grognement. « Et ce n'est pas peu dire quand on prend Kakashi en considération. »

« Sakura ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Sommes-nous maintenant d'accord pour ne pas prendre de missions jusqu'après le mariage ? » Sakura fronça les sourcils, feignant d'être ennuyée mais il la connaissait bien. « Sakura ? »

« Bien. »

« Bonne fille. » Il recula apportant sa main gauche à sa bouche et embrassa la bague et les doigts de sa belle.

Quand il leva les yeux, il la vit lui sourire affectueusement. Il était légèrement mal à l'aise mais il savait comment s'en débarrasser.

« Et Sakura ? »

« Oui ? »

« Arrêtes d'être si galère. »

Il sourit méchamment alors qu'il esquiva le plat du rein qui lui était destiné et fila par la porte, écoutant ses cris s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir.


End file.
